The Third Sapphire
by kookookarli
Summary: Permanent Hiatus...up for adoption of sorts
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry I haveen't been able to update on any of my stories. I have a good reason though. I got grounded and as punishment got my laptop taken away because I think fanfiction is more important then school. Hear that people, you are more important to me then my grades. Boy, you guys are way to spoiled. Well, anyways I thought I would reward you with another story. this first chapter is really short, because it is just kind of a taste. I would highly appreciate reviews on what to write, ways to improve my story, and whether you like it or not. I will give it a week because I am too impatient to give it any longer. Also, if you want to beta this story, please PM me. Thank-you**

**Disclaimer: I am not Chirstopher Paolini**

* * *

Here I sat looking at his grave, His actual grave. One only very few know about. I am lucky enough to be one of those few. This site so grander than the rest. They both are encased in the Isidar

Mithrim. Using magic as well as the mining knowledge of the dwarves they will forever be encased. Eragon on top of Saphira. Eragon with Brisingr raised, ready for war. Ready for life. Ready for

everything. Ororom and I sat here both thinking. Ororom came up to me and just watched. He looks as well as acted so much like his father. He soon asked me, "What does that stone say

momma?" I looked at him then looked at the plaque he was pointing at.

_Here lies Lord Eragon Shadeslayer Kingslayer Rider of Saphira_

_He slew the Ra'zac_

_He slew the shade Durza_

_He slew the evil Tyrant King_

_He is the savior of Algaesia_

_He is our father_

_Farthen Dur_

Ororom looked at me with his sapphire eyes wide. He then blinked and looked around. He then just sat there and looked at something. I looked over to the direction he was staring at. In the corner

of the tomb was a waist high sapphire pedestal. On it sat a sapphire dragon egg. Ororom, the two year old, unknown son of Eragon stood up and hobbled to the egg, I could sense the wards from

over here yet he cut though them as if they were nothing. His hand soon came in contact with the egg. It was silent………….then a squeak…………..another one…………..a few cracks and a dragon was

now hatched. There from the egg sprouted a sapphire blue dragon. Ororom put his palm on the dragon's snout. Where my own Gedwai Ignesia was started to glow as did the hand of Ororom.

While this was happening I glanced at Eragon. His own palm was glowing also. Not just that, but the Isidar Mithrim started to crack. By now the guards were coming in to see what was happening.

They looked to me for an explanation that I as Queen of the elves as well as Queen of Algaesia should give them. I turned to them and said, "My son, Ororom, new dragon, rider, my friend, Eragon,

glowing, cracking, coming back." Just then Ororom said, "Your name is Saphira." I, the guards also, just looked at him in shock. Then the guards kneeled down and said, "Hail Ororom, blue rider of

Saphira son of….." they looked at me in question and I simply stated, "Eragon" They then finished off with, "Son of Eragon" Just as they spoke his name the Isidar Mithrim shattered into millions of

tiny pieces and you heard a mighty dragon's roar that no way could have come from the five minute old Saphira.

* * *

**Please review, as well as PM me if you are intersted in being my beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I havnt updated in a while...i have been on vacation...and uhh yea...enjoy...thank you to my wonderful beta Pie in the Face, i will mention the reviewers in the next chapter, dont have it next to me...rember vacation**

**I am not CP**

* * *

We all just sat there with shock. The pieces of the Isidar Mithrim were scattered around, once more, by Eragon, Saphira, and I. Not just that, but in the middle of the shattered pieces were no other than Eragon and Saphira. Eragon looked around then his eyes landed on mine. He soon lowered Brisingr and put it back into its sheath. He slid off of Saphira. Saphira then sat down and just looked around. The guards, as they came out of shock kneeled.

Eragon then asked, "Where am I?" I looked at him, then I realized something, he has been immobilized, for I won't call it dead, for around two and a half years now.

I replied, "You are in your tomb, standing upon what used to be the Isidar Mithrim."

He then gasped and looked around. After looking at his feet for a while he said, "Not again!"

Saphira looked at him and laughed, I laughed too. The look as well as the tone of his voice suggested you were talking to a young child who got caught breaking a vase and was punished with no dessert. It wasn't the most powerful man in all of Alagaesia- the only person above myself in rank.

He looked around once more and spotted the little Saphira. His eyes got wide and then he asked, "What is its name? Who is its rider?"

Before I myself could answer Ororom said, "Her name is Saphira, and I am her rider. I am a dragon rider!"

Eragon looked at him then said, "Congratulations! How old is she?"

Ororom answered, "A few minutes. After she burnt my hand, you came out of the big blue rose."

Eragon looked confused then he understood. He looked at me for a long time then said to Ororom, "I am going to guess that Arya is your mother, if you don't mind me asking, who is your father?"

Ororom looked back and forth between me and Eragon. He then said, "I don't know who my father is." Eragon looked sad, then compassionate, then understanding. I was trying to figure out why he looked sad, and then I remembered that he didn't know who his father was until he was seventeen. I then decided that it was time for a subject change.

I said, "I think you, Saphira, Ororom, and I should probably leave this tomb.

He looked around again then said, "I think you are right."

I then said, "I also think that Alagaesia as well as the elves want to see their king take the throne."

Eragon froze in his tracks and gasped, "What do you mean? Are you trying to say that I am king?" As I was trying to figure out how to properly answer his question, I heard Orik coming closer to the tomb. Apparently somebody told him that they heard some racket. Him being king as well as a foster brother to the rider encased in the tomb, he would naturally be worried.

Eragon seemed to hear him to because he asked, "Who is that?"

I looked at him and said, "Orik." Eragon then looked like he was trying to solve a very hard math problem. I soon heard Orik coming down the stairs escorted by some of his guards. Eragon looked at me as to what to do. I looked at him then whispered, "Stay, I'll take partial care of it." Eragon looked at me confused as I left the room and started to head up the stairs.

I met Orik in the middle of the staircase. He looked at me very confused until I said, "Orik, may I talk to you privately?" He looked like he had many questions he wanted answered.

As soon as his guards were gone I started to talk, "I have good news as well as bad news. Ororom is a dragon rider, his dragon is named Saphira." He gasped at this, "When he was being bound to her, Eragon and my gedwey ignasia started to glow. Not just that, but, the Isidar Mithrim shattered again."

He looked like he was going to faint. He then said, "How has that thing managed to break twice within a four year time period?" Then as an afterthought he said, "Wait, if the Isidar Mithrim is shattered, where are Eragon and Saphira?" Orik glanced at me suspiciously.

I then said, "That is why I think you should come down with me by yourself and without your guards."

He looked at me oddly then said, "I will come down with you, but, why do you seem as if you are hiding something very big and important from me?"

I looked at me then said, "It is because I am hiding something big and important from you. What that big thing is, you shall find out very shortly."

We then started to head down the stairs, I soon heard Ororom giggling. The thought made me smile. Then I heard a more heart, deep sounding laugh, one that could be recognized anywhere, Eragon's laugh. Orik then looked at me in shock, I glanced down sheepishly. He then looked at me and said, "I would know that laugh anywhere, but the question is, how?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks-For reading! Also, my thanks goes to my beta, Pie in the Face, as well all me readers and reviewers

**Disclaimer: I am not CP**

* * *

APOV

After Orik looked at me for an answer as why he was hearing his step brother's laugh. I just stood there and stared at him, then decided off with a simple shrug. He looked puzzled for a moment

and then rushed down the stairs into the tomb. I obviously followed him down; I wanted to see what he and Ororom were doing.

I heard Orik gasp. I soon followed after him and looked over his head. There was Eragon, Ororom, and both Saphira's alright. Saphira was lying down with Eragon leaning against his side. The little

Saphira was sitting on Ororom's shoulder, humming contently. But, what shocked me the most was the fact that Ororom was sitting in Eragon's lap, listening to his life tale, both of their expressions

changed constantly as the story wore on. They were enjoying each other's company, bonding, as father and son, but the fact was unknown to them though they were playing their parts perfectly. I

caused me to smile, as well as tear up. How am I supposed to tell Eragon he has a son, let alone a son who was sitting with him right now, especially with the fact that he was conceived with magic.

_I was running towards Eragon as back-up, soldiers kept trying to get to me. I cut through them like a sharp knife through soft butter. I needed to reach Eragon in case something went wrong, in case he won, _

_he would need someone to share his victory with at once. Or at least, I think so._

_Last I heard, Shruiken was dead, the dark king has grown weak. He should be an easy kill to any outsider. Though it is unknown whether or not he cast spells on himself so that if by any chance he was killed _

_that person too would die, I hope that is not the case. That would hurt the pride of Alagaesia. It would hurt every living item in this world today. _

_Eragon is a necessity, his good humor, yet his seriousness as well, as well as his ability to be blunt. All of those items are important to all races. Humans and Elves, as well as Dwarves and Urgals, but most _

_importantly, the Dragons and their Riders. He wasn't just important to the races, he was important to me, to me and my heart. He could not die, it would hurt everybody. _

_As soon as I got to the king's chamber, I saw something I never wanted to see. Something no one ever wanted to see. I saw Galbatorix being struck in the heart by Brisingr, Eragon's sword. But, in his last _

_moments of life, Galbatorix struck Eragon in the heart as well. _

_He died in front of me. In the distance I could hear Saphira roar, it was full of agony, so heartbreaking, but then I heard one last message from them both, "Look beneath the Menoa Tree." The message itself _

_shocked me, but, why would they want that message to be sent to me? Me, of all people. __Then I felt a large power being absorbed into my being, so much energy, I felt as if I was the most powerful women in _

_all of Alagaesia. Then a thought came to me. I am the most powerful being in Alagaesia. Eragon just somehow transferred his power into me. I could feel everything around me, I know realized how Eragon _

_felt, with all this power put into him, no wonder he was always so jumpy._

_A thought then came to my head, "Eragon gave me this energy, and I must use it in a way that will honor him greatly, as well as honor generation from now into the future. I came up with the solution, a _

_child, but how, I know it would be the best gift imaginable to him. _

_It would also be a great honor to the child, to be able to call Arya Shadeslayer and Eragon Kingslayer their parents, the only question is how, I immediately thought of the answer, magic."_

Now here I am, watching them act with each other, as if they really knew the truth. I headed back up the staircase and motioned for Orik to follow, he did. I said to him, "Do not mention anything to

Eragon or Ororom about their family tree, do you understand?"

He looked at me then nodded. We then headed back down the staircase. I told Orik, "I will go ahead then will tell you when you will be able to come out. He again nodded. I went down the

staircase until I reached the room they were in and entered.

Ororom was still sitting on his father's lap and Eragon was still telling him his story. Now Ororom was looking up at him with complete interest. He kept asking so many questions, and Eragon would

laugh then answer them. Every one of them he answered.

After a few, I heard Eragon say to Ororom, "You remind me of myself when I was young, and I am told I am much like my father from when he was young, we asked many questions, I wonder if

sapphire blue dragons named Saphira like people you ask a lot of questions?" Ororom looked at him and laughed. I couldn't keep myself from laughing either.

Eragon and Ororom both heard me and looked up. Both with huge identical smiles on their faces. Ororom came up to me and hugged my leg and then said, "Eragon was telling me a story and we

were having so much fun." I looked down and smiled at him." It just made him grin more.

I looked up to Eragon and said, "Orik would like to see you." He looked at me in surprise and jumped up from where he was sitting.

He said, "Oh, tell him to come in, I haven't seen him in so long, and I really do wish to see him, so much must have changed."

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the wait, I had finals at the beginning of the month, and right before that I was in Alexandria for two weeks, then after finals I had Camp Fitch, wrote my chapter, sent it to my magnificant Beta, Pie in the Face, just got it back, so here it is. By the way thank you for reading and reviewing past chapters. Disclaimer: I am not CP **

* * *

ARYA POV

He is right- so much has changed in the two year time period since Eragon became…..immobilized. Some things little, some things large, but then again it all depends on how you view it. This is what I am thinking as I went up the staircase to leave him with Orik. Something tells me they will like some time to talk.

ORIK POV

I can't believe it. Eragon was right in front of me. He died two years ago, yet here he is. I'm not going to ask how, because most likely he doesn't know. Whenever something happens to him he usually doesn't know what or how it happened. Eragon was of course the first one to speak.

He simply said, "Hello!" Something Eragon would do, start of a very changing conversation for everyone off with a simple hello.

I decided to stay with it, "Hello Eragon. How are you this very fine evening?"

He nodded and then said, "I'm alive. That ought to count for something." I nodded right back at him thinking about the time when I heard that he died.

_I just received new that the black king has just died. I looked the soldier I was fighting in the eye and said, "Your king has died, do you keep fighting or do you surrender?" _

_He looked at me then at his fellow soldiers and then put his hands up and said, "I surrender, but can you just please kill me now. My family has been killed, I have nowhere to go home to, please kill me now." _

_I looked at him and nodded and said, "Would you like one last prayer?" He looked at me and thanks and then started muttering he opened his eyes and said, "I'm ready." He closed his eyes for the last time, took his last breath, and was stabbed through the heart with my sword. I looked around and found out that most have done the same thing with the news of the death of the black king. Soon after, I saw Arya running toward Nasuada with a speed I haven't seen before in my life. It also seemed like she was crying, something must have happened. I blew it off thinking maybe it was just another elf that died, sad, but right now not important. Soon after I heard the mourning horns blow a sad mournful tune, they only did that if someone of great importance died; maybe it was for the king. Then I realized no, we would hold no celebration in his honor. It had to be somebody on this side, but whom? I was soon going to get my answer, Nasuada as well as a crying Arya and Islanzadí, a sight I couldn't believe even though I was staring at it with my own two eyes, came out of the tent and onto the stage. I saw Arya cast a spell so they could be heard by all. I also noticed Vanir, holding a blue object in his hands, it seemed almost as if he blessed it, he then handed it another person I did not recognize and I saw them doing the same. This was all so confusing. _

_Nasuada then spoke up, "Many of the Varden have died today, in which we will grieve for them, but not only did our soldiers, spell casters and others die. We have lost somebody of great importance. A friend to all, he did more of him then what was asked, if there was someone who needed help, he would most likely find time to help them. We lost our one and only rider." She paused as she waited for everybody to take it in. None wanted to believe it. They all wanted to think it was a big mix up. Someone soon tapped my shoulder and looked at me and said, "Bless this, leave a prayer, think of your memories." He then handed me the blue object I saw earlier, it was Brisingr, Eragon's sword._

I remember holding that sword, thinking of what to say. It was one of the saddest days of my life. I couldn't believe. I now have more reason now not to believe that as Eragon was sitting right in front of me. I just stared at him, not quite believing anything right now. Soon after I started accepting Eragon's death he comes back to life. I find it just perky, how life seems to be that way all of the time. Quite annoying I think.

* * *

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading so far! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and story alerts! I would like to thank my most amazing beta, Pie in the Face, without here, there would probably be no story. Well anyway, please read, enjoy, and review!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle no matter how much I want to. ^^**

* * *

Ororom POV

Eragon is very nice. Most of the adults I meet just look at me say "Hello" then continue to talk to my mom or whoever else is there. I think Eragon is the first person to actually have a

conversation with me, besides my mom that is.

He was telling me his story of how he used to just be a simple farm boy in the small village of Carvahall. My mom took me to Carvahall a few months ago. It is her job as queen to check on the

villages and towns once every few years. How Eragon is describing it to me, it seems like a small farming town. When I went there a little bit ago, it was full of people and shops. In the middle of

the square were two statues. One of Eragon sitting on top of his mighty dragon Saphira with his sword raised, the other was of his cousin, Roran Stronghammer.

`Roran was standing with his hammer raised in victory. Below the statue of the two men was a plaque. My mom told me that it said, "Carvahall, birthplace to two of the greatest heroes." In front

of the plaque were flowers. Tons of them I remember asking my mom about them. She told me that they were to honor them. I don't understand why they throw the roses there for Roran, he is still

alive, he lives in Carvahall along with the rest of the village. I remember looking up at the statue in awe thinking about how I wanted to be like him, be a dragon rider, a fierce warrior. My wish has

come true, I am now a dragon rider, with my very own Saphira.

Arya POV

Ororom was so happy, I haven't seen him like this in forever. He was ecstatic, I know two of his greatest wishes were to be a dragon rider as well as meet Eragon. He knew that he was dead,

but he still wished. Both of his wishes came true- in the same day no doubt.

I just wish I could tell him that Eragon is his father. I was so close earlier. I am sure that the guards caught on, I hope they won't go around spreading rumors. I would want to tell Eragon first

anyways. So much has changed for him. He has been crowned king of both Alagaesia and of the Elves.

I remember the ceremony for him. The whole situation was almost humorous. Everyone was trying to decide how to honor Eragon. They just ended up having a ceremony in front of the tribute to

him. They ended up having the sculptures make a crown of gold for the statue and then put it on his head and the chiseled King in front of his name on the plaque. Now Everywhere you look you

will find that it says King.

The actual crown they made for him is sitting in the treasure room in the castle. The actually crown is white gold with Sapphires and Emeralds embedded in it. There was an argument about the

crown. Having it being Sapphire, what about future kings they asked, they could be a red rider, not all riders are going to be blue. The winning side always said, that the color of the country is

Sapphire blue, the crown is going to have Sapphires. Now here I am with Ororom waiting for Eragon and Orik to finish their conversation, something tells me that Orik won't know what to say and

will probably just have me tell him. Right enough I was. Orik was soon with me at the top of stair well with Eragon behind him. Eragon had a troubled look on his face.

He came up to me and said, "Arya, we have a problem, Saphira can't get out without ruining the tomb. She doesn't want to ruin the tomb because she says she likes to have it being held in her

honor, but mostly I just think she likes that the tomb is made out of the same sapphire blue as her scales."

I laughed then said, "You're right that is a problem, knowing her she will probably just end up bursting through the ceiling if she wishes it to be necessary."

Eragon nodded and said, "Yes, you are right, of what she is telling me she will do that is she deems it necessary."

Ororom stood up from where he was sitting and said, "Why don't you guys combine your magic and shrink her so she can walk out like my Saphira did."

Eragon looked down at him in surprise patted his head and said, "That just might work, she may not like it very much, but it will have to do, also it will be weird having her small enough to fit on

my shoulders again." He then paused for a little bit and said, "She'll do it, though she doesn't exactly like the idea of shrinking."

I laughed and said, "Let's start."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I am now posting. chapter 6 of The Third Sapphire! Can you believe it, I want to send my thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or added this story to your alerts list, youn have helped me get through it so far, I know it is only six chapters, but I start something and a lot of times don't finish. I have a quick question, can we all give our round of applause to my most amazing beta, Pie in the Face!**

**Disclaimer: I am not CP**

* * *

Arya POV

We all went back down into the tomb. Eragon approached Saphira and started talking to her. Saphira looked in my direction to nod. While turning back she caught sight of Ororom in the middle of

Eragon and me. She looked at him, then at me, then at Eragon then back to me again. Looking me in the eyes she said, _Arya, he's Eragon's isn't he? _

I nodded slowly and said, _He must not know until the time is right. _Saphira snorted in response, two columns of smoke rose from her nostrils. _But I'd like to know, how did you figure it out?_

_You can't hide many things from me, Arya. First, in felt it in my heart and a dragon's intuition is most reliable. Second, he looks just like Eragon. Third, he has a sapphire-blue dragon named Saphira- no one _

_else would have thought to name her so._ She then turned away from me to look at her rider.

Eragon then beckoned me over and asked, "Are you ready?"

I nodded and we started to merge our energy together until we had enough strength to shrink Saphira. There was a flash of light and where the giant Saphira was, there was a baby blue dragon.

Eragon walked over to her and picked her up and put her on his shoulder. Saphira clearly wasn't too happy about it. We decided now was a good time to leave because the guards were changing.

Spitvok POV (guard)

This was my first time guarding the great tomb of King Eragon. I was a bit too jumpy and tried to start many conversations with the other gaurds on the way to King Eragon's tomb. All the other

guards were telling me that all we really did was stand in front of the tomb entrance as quiet as can be. I didn't pay much attention to them, though, and lost myself in all my pride.

When I started to become unsure of myself, I asked many questions. Ones like, "How do we know if they're certified to come in?"

One gaurd just shook his head and said, "Where you not paying attention to anything you were taught?"

We eventually reached the entrance as the other gaurds were leaving. In the distance I could see two elves, one dwarf, one child, and two young dragons running away from the tomb.

I poked the guard next to me on the shoulder. He growled out of annoyance and snapped, "What is it now?"

I cringed a bit, but regained my composure and asked, "Who are those people and why are they running away from the tomb?"

He mumbled something along the lines of, 'finally something usefull' then snapped back to his stiff, uniform attitude that he used when gaurding and said, "I do not know. Something tells me we

should go find out."

Saphira POV

_Why did they have to shrink me? I don't exactly enjoy being small- it makes me feel insignificant._ _I'm annoyed that everyone now thinks me as some tiny play toy. _

Eragon's thoughts soon interrupted my own. _Saphira, we do not think you are some tiny play toy. We just find it very different. The people we are surrounded by are all people who have ridden on you across _

_all of Alagaesia. It is odd to them to see you perched on my shoulder, I am the only one who has seen you this size before, remember that. _

I can hardly believe how wise Eragon has gotten over the years.

Eragon POV

I heard men coming up behind us. I wasn't too worried about it. We could outrun them any day. Then I remembered that we have Ororom and Orik with us-that would slow us down a bit.

I turned my head to see who or what was following us. It was two guards. I turned back around. Nothing to worry about at all. I then remembered that to them, I'm still dead. I cursed my stupidity

and forgetfulness and decided it was my turn to speak, "We have a problem. There are two guards gaining on us. I would suggest we fly away on Saphira, but that isn't exactly possible right now.

What should we do?"

They all got worried faces. Arya then said, "I think you, Ororom, and I should go ahead while Orik stays behind." I nodded then looked at Orik.

He nodded gruffly and said, "I most likely won't be able to stay with you from here on. You are out of the city so you should be fine."

We all nodded back at him and Ororom said, "Bye".

Orik slowed down as Arya and I sped up. We eventually reached a clearing. I looked around and said, "I remember this clearing." Saphira nodded in agreement next to me.

Arya said, "Really?"

I looked at her and smiled and said, "Why yes. This was the clearing in which Saphira, you, Murtagh, and I were running away from the Kull. Well not so much you, as you were unconscious."

Arya looked at me then looked at the ground for a little while then eventually whispered, "Oh"

She was soon interrupted from her thoughts when Ororom went up to her and said, "Mama, I'm tired."

Arya nodded and picked him up. She looked up to me and silently asked for help. I walked over and put out his bed roll. Arya looked up to me and silently mouthed thank you. After he was down,

Arya and I stepped back and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent with his slightly tussled hair. Ororom mumbled something incoherent, smiled, then turned over in his sleep.

I eventually sat down. Arya came over and sat next to me. I looked over in the direction that Saphira was sitting and found her to be sleeping.

I looked over at Arya and asked, "Arya, who is Ororom's father? I know how it feels not to know one's father, that is why I am asking. Just to know whether or not you know yourself more likely."

She looked up at me, then at Ororom then once more at me then she eventually looked up at the sky and stared at the vast blanket of stars.

I looked at her face and rediscovered her beauty. Half her face was bathed in moonlight, the other half in darkness. It lit up her flawless skin, and brought focus to her beautiful emerald eyes. I

summoned up some courage and smiled slightly. Then I said, "How tall the trees, how bright the stars. And how beautiful you are, Arya Svit-kona"

Arya turned her head to look at me. A strange expression crossed her features. She leaned in closer to me and did something that shocked both of us. She kissed me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! All I can ask is that you please review! also, sorry for the wacky spacing, still haven't figured that out...**


	7. Chapter 7

Arya POV

Eragon most definitely has not changed from the young man I fell in love with. I pulled away and held his hand. We each leaned back and just enjoyed the view of the stars. We sat there for what seemed like hours. We were interrupted by a little voice behind us saying,

"Mama, Eragon, I can't fall back asleep."

I turned my head to look back at Ororom and got up from where I was sitting. I picked him up and rested him on my hip. I turned to face him. His sapphire eyes opened wide, and then shut once more. I then held him for a little while, just to make sure he was in a deep enough sleep to be laid down to rest. While I was standing I heard Eragon come up behind me. I turned my head only to see him tending to the fire. After what seemed like long enough, I put Ororom back on his bed roll and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. I turned around to go sit by Eragon. I found him lying in his bedroll with Saphira curled up next to him. Just then did I notice that the other Saphira was wrapped around Ororom's hand. I laid down next to Eragon and put my head on his chest, He glanced down at me in surprise then put his head back on the pillow. We sat there watching the stars until Eragon interrupted the silence by asking,

"Arya, who is Ororom's father?"

Orik POV

I slowed down my pace so I could be back farther away from them when the guards approached. I watched them run away until I heard the clanking of metal armor. I heard one of the guards ask,

"Who are you? Turn around and show us your face."

If only they knew who I am, I thought. I turned around and heard the soldiers gasp. The one who I assumed was the leader asked,

"King Orik, may I ask why you seem to be running away from here and towards the main gate?"

I looked at each and every one of them in the eyes and said,

"Soldier, I was escorting some very close friends out of Farther Dur. We were in the middle of a conversation at the time that they had to leave, so I offered to walk with them, they took me up on my offer, and here I am."

Each of them nodded and the leader once more raised his hand up to his shoulder for permission to speak. I nodded and he asked,

"King Orik, that is most understandable, but where is the rest of your guard may I ask?"

I nodded at him in acknowledgment and answered the question by saying,

"I personally asked my guard not to escort me, as I found no reason for me to need extra protection, as the persons I was escorting are Algaesia's two strongest fighters."

They looked at me in shock and then asked,

"Algaesia's two strongest fighters alive are Queen Arya and Roran Stronghammer."

I nodded and replied by saying,

"In that my friend you are most correct, though there is one more I think you should know about, good day."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it is so late, but I had writers block, I slowly overcame it. But it is still kinda there, which is why the chapter is so short, but I do have a story line for the next few chapters, just don't exactly know how to execute them...Oh, and I just want to out out there that there is a contest/challenge on my profile. For Inheritance Cycle it would be a Eragon/Arya one-shot. I haven't had any entries yet, the original deadline was the end of this month but I may have to lenghten it. Just wanted to get it out there.**

**Disclaimer: Nada**

Arya POV

Eragon. Yes, he is of course Eragon. Why does he have to choose that question. It could have been any other question and I would have answered truthfully. I decided I would just have to tell him the truth if he keeps pestering me, or I can try to avoid the subject. I choose option two. I eventually say,

"Eragon, Ororom doesn't have a true father, I am too tired to explain properly right now, I need to rest. Good night."

With that I moved over to my own bedroll and stayed on my side not being able to fall asleep. I decided to watch Ororom sleep until I fell asleep myself. After a while I soon heard Eragon's soft snores behind me.

Guard POV

What does he mean, there is one other I should know about. With my training to be able to guard the post at the tomb, I needed to learn about the powerful fighters and warriors, in the case that I was ever attacked, who would be the first person to kill and what not. The best warriors are Queen Arya and Roran Stronghammer, unless of course he means the great Shadeslayer. No, that can't be. He's dead. Thought of the stories I've heard of him it may be possible, no, even I know that magic can't bring somebody back from the dead; impossible.

Orik POV

I wonder if he'll figure it out. I haven't truly met him so I can't know for sure. I can't really worry about that now. I need to contact Eragon and Arya. I'll do so tomorrow morning. It's late and they are probably sleeping or falling asleep right now.

The next day

Orik POV

I decided it was late enough in the morning to contact Eragon. I think it is time for Eragon to reintroduce himself to Murtagh and Nasuada. We can't have him hiding in the dark this entire time, and if he is captured and brought in for a trial before him. Murtagh will claim Eragon a fraud and kill him, or lock him up in the least. But, if we get them to believe that the other is the true one, we can get rid of all the political problems. Even though Arya is the queen and she approves he is the true being, Murtagh and Nasuada hold very much power. Right now they are ruling as Arya is on leave.

I got the mirror and said the incantation and saw that I was looking into a fire and could see Eragon, Arya, and Ororom eating around it. I called out,

"Hello, I know that you are hungry Eragon as you haven't eaten in two years but I need to talk to you and Arya, Ororom may join in if he so wishes." All three looked up and Eragon swallowed his food and asked,

"Hello, can we get to the point, I kind of want to eat." I laughed as he scowled and said,

"Okay, I'll get to the point, you need to be reintroduced to Murtagh." Eragon practically spit out his food. He chewed it for a few seconds and swallowed and then said,

"Oh, well Arya said that we are near enough to the city that we will be able get there by this evening." I said the first thing that popped into my head,

"Can't you ride on Saphira so it will only take an hour or two?" He nodded and thought about it for a moment, and then said,

"We could, but we think it would be better if we walked there, people may see Saphira and shoot. She right now, believe it or not, is the oldest dragon alive, that we know of. We came to the conclusion that when we get her back to her original size, it will also add the growth she would have gained in the two years. We are just going to go by foot and have Saphira be returned to her normal size at the palace with Murtagh's help. It will take more energy getting her to her normal size then shrinking her." I nodded, and then said,

"Oh, well you better get a move on." He nodded and waved his hand over the mirror and he was gone.

**Hope you liked it, I'll try to get the next chapter up pretty quickly. I would greatly appreciate a review, or even more so, an entry. ^^**


	9. authors note

**A/N: Hey, I would absolutely love to have a picture done for this story. If so I would need a really good artist. I have an idea for the picture. It's not exactly necessary but I think it would also maybe fix some problems with understanding some of the details in this story. P.M. me if you would like any more information about it.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! I would just like to send out thanks to all those reviewers, alerters, and favoriters! Also, a big round of applause to my beta, Pie-In-The-Face!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine****Arya POV**

* * *

I blinked as the sun hit my tired eyes. I got up out of my bed roll and stretched a bit to feel more awake. I saw two empty bed rolls -Eragon and Ororom's. A little pang of fear hit me. It didn't last for long, though. I heard their voices not far off. Following the sound, I stumbled across a sight that cast a rare smile on my face.

Eragon and Ororom were both holding wooden swords. They hadn't noticed me yet so I leaned against a tree and watched the scene unfold in front of me.

"So when I attack like this," said Eragon and slowly moved his wooden sword towards Ororom's head. "You block…"

"Like this," said Ororom as he brought his play sword to meet Eragon's. Ororom smiled and giggled as Eragon praised him.

"Alright. Let's put everything together. Ready?" Ororom nodded.

Eragon stabbed at Ororom and he sidestepped. Ororom slashed at Eragon and he blocked it. They exchanged blows for a minute. Then Ororom lunged at Eragon. Eragon moved a little bit and lowered his stance.

As I watched, a small smile appeared on my face as I saw what Eragon was doing. When Ororom stabbed, his wooden sword slid between Eragon's arm and side. Eragon fell to his knees when Ororom pulled his sword back.

Eragon let out a fake cry of pain. "Ah! You got me!" Ororom smiled as Eragon acted out the injury.

"Excellent job, Ororom!" I said as I stepped into view. "Only a select few have been able to defeat Eragon in a duel."

"Arya!"

"Mommy!" Came the two responses at once.

I smiled. "Come on you two. Eragon can't take another defeat in the same day."

Eragon scowled. "Says the one how slept the whole day away." I rolled my eyes at him, causing him to chuckle.

Eragon looked down at Ororom and said, "You get to have a well-deserved rest while Arya and I pack up camp.

XxXxXxXxXx

We have been walking since morning to early evening. Surprisingly, we've covered a lot of distance, though we have been running. My thoughts were interrupted by Ororom shouting, "Mommy, I can see the castle!"

I looked towards him on Eragon's shoulders. Again, it shocked me by how much they looked alike. I replied, "Ororom, honey, I can see it too. We should be there by sundown."

He smiled wide and clapped his hands and said, "I can't wait to see Uncle Murty and Aunty Nasu!"

I was about to reply when I was interrupted by Eragon's chuckles. "Ha! Now I have something to tease Murtagh about." He got a really evil grin when he said this. It even made me get a little frightened.

_**Murtagh POV**_

Nasuada and I were taking a nice stroll on the paths outside of the city. It was always nice to walk here; it was without the hustle and bustle of the city, and without the worry of getting flagged down by an official who wanted help with plans of some sort of building.

The peace and quiet was interrupted by something I thought I would never hear again in my lifetime, "Ha! Now I have something to tease Murtagh about." It wasn't just the words that scared me, it was the voice. _That voice, so familiar_. _It can't be possible_. _He died two years ago._

I looked over to Nasuada only to find a look on her face mimicking what I was currently feeling. She looked up at me with her wide eyes and silently conveyed the message: I'm going to go ahead and see what it is.

I nodded and she sped up ahead. I kept walking, even after I couldn't see her anymore. I was quietly worrying for Nasuada. _I hope she's okay_. I was interrupted out of my thoughts by a shriek of happiness, the sound of running, and someone falling down. I ran over to where Nasuada had run off to. Only to find my wife lying on the ground hugging the life out of the person who I thought I would never, ever, see again. I had the biggest smile plastered on my face. I hadn't been this happy since my wedding day.

**Roran POV**

_I need to visit the capitol._ That same sentence has been repeating itself in my mind for the whole day now. It was the weirdest feeling. Why would I want to visit the capitol? I have no need what so ever. It's not like I have family out there, not anymore. Eragon's dead. Arya, Murtagh, and Nasuada are friends, but not family.

The only one that I feel like I have a real connection to is Ororom. But he's Arya's son. _Why do I feel that connection? _I have always found it very unnerving how much he looked like Eragon. But he and Arya were always just friends. Though, no one knows who Ororom's father is, so who knows?

**Katrina POV**

Roran seems put off today. Almost like he needs to be somewhere else, and it's not just him. I feel it too. I just don't know what 'it' is. I do know, however, that 'it' seems to be coming from my ring, my wedding ring. My wedding ring that Eragon gave to us.

**Eragon POV**

I was innocently walking ahead on the path, minding my own business, when I heard footsteps and a familiar whisper. I looked around only to see a flash of red fabric before I was tackled onto the ground by someone who I didn't think I would see in a while.

**Nasuada POV**

I walked ahead quickly and silently; trying to figure out if it was at all possible, or if it was just a trap. I really hope that it wasn't the latter. I wasn't exactly in the mood for a fight.

You would think that with the war over, all would be safe and sound. Well it isn't. There are still some very staunch families to Galbatorix. They hide in caves in the desert, waiting to attack. Shall any chance like this occur.

Do to the current mind set I was in, I was not prepared to see what I saw before me. Right in front of me was Eragon. _But he's dead. This is impossible._ But there he is, right in front of me. That and the fact that he is the only one who would openly torment Arya.

Before my mind could process what I was doing, my feet were running in the sand heading towards the direction that Eragon was. I was soon on top of him hugging him with all my might. I was interrupted out of my squeezing spree by a little excited voice shouting, "Aunty Nasu!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 10

Eragon POV

"Nasuada!"

She got up and stood and offered her hand for me to take. I took her hand and she said,

"How is it that you are alive and well and traveling the desert? Just one question though, where is Saphira?"

I smiled and said, "You know, I don't really know, I think it has something to do with that little guy" I pointed to Ororom who was tackling Murtagh, "and Saphira, she is sleeping in pocket on one of the bags somewhere around here, Ororom decided that she needed to be shrunk, so we shrank her and we still haven't gotten all of our magic back, we were going to wait until we were at the palace so we could un-shrink her with Murtagh."

She nodded slowly and then said, "Well, speaking of Murtagh, how about I go talk with Arya and Ororom so you guys can catch up."

Nasuada walked over to where Arya was and stuck up a conversation and Arya picked up Ororom and I headed over to where Murtagh was. He saw me and instantly took out his sword, raised it to my throat and said,

"Tell me something only you and I know."

I nodded slowly and said, "My mother and you mother is the same person. Your father is Morzan and you are carrying his sword. My father is Brom and I am carrying my own sword called Brisingr."

He analyzed me slowly and seemed to finally come to a conclusion. He lowered the sword and strapped it onto his belt and relaxed his stance. We stood in the deafening silence for what seemed like hours until Murtagh finally broke it by saying,

"Hello Eragon."

I grinned real widely and said, "Hi Uncle Murty."

He growled at me and said, "Figures, you would be the one to say that, no one else has."

My smile somehow got wider and I replied, "Well, it's about time someone has oh great king."

He got a very confused look on his face as I said that. He was silent for a few moment and said,

"What do you mean, I am really only the advisor, I am stepping in for the real king's place, you."

It took a while for his statement to settle in. Once it did, I was bewildered. No, that was an understatement, nothing can describe what I am feeling right now, I think the only thing that could surprise me more would be if I found out that Ororom was my own son.

"No, I can't be _king_. I've been dead, how can they name me King? How can you name a dead man king, Murtagh?" By now I was yelling, I was furious, how could they do that, not that they expected it or anything but still. How can they expect me to live for less than two days then have all of this…responsibility…thrust upon me, are they mad?

"Murtagh, are you serious. They really expect me to go up take the throne, find a queen, have children, and continue living as if I was normal. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN MURTAGH!"

His face soon took up a very abashed look. I looked at him and asked, "You're hiding something aren't you?"

He stumbled a bit over his words as he said, "Well, not exactly hiding, you never really specified about it until just then."

"Specify about what Murtagh?"

"Yourqueenhasalreadybeenchosen"

"What did you say Murtagh, you're starting to wear my patience thin, and I've never really been known for my patience anyways." I yelled, and I didn't just yell, I glared.

He seemed to cower a little back from my words; I never really did yell did I? Well, I claim this yell worthy. He finally decided to speak up, "Eragon, your queen has already been chosen for you."

I thought I was mad before, I was beyond mad, beyond furious; I don't think there was a word that described my anger at the moment. I was beyond words. I just gaped at him like he was a mad man, which in my opinion he was.

He continued speaking, "Eragon, it isn't that bad, it isn't some unknown maiden from some unknown land, you know her very well actually. I imagine you be very upset at all actually, maybe quite glad. Nasuada is her advisor which is why we are both taking your places as you're both away at the moment, well not anymore exactly, were away, though we're not really at the palace either."

"What are you trying to say Murtagh?"

He gulped a little bit before saying, "Eragon, I'm trying to say that Arya is your queen. Not just the queen of Algaesia either, she is the queen of the elves, just as you are king of the elves."

I went silent at that, I was going to burst. Know I wasn't going to burst, I was in the process of bursting at that moment.

"What? I'M NOT EVEN A FULL ELF!"


	12. Author's Note

**Dear Readers who I love.**

**I am almost crying as I say this, but it has to be done.**

**I love this story, as much as I love you. But, it appears as if my mind has left the fandom. I read the last book and I started to finally write another chapter, but i couldn't do it. While I do enjoy the series, the ending practically the entire book, didn't fit in with my perspective of the story. I guess that's what fanfiction is for, but it just isn't working. **

**I am contemplating abandoning this story, along with some of my others. As of now it will be going up for adoption. PM me if you feel anything else needs to be added or said.**

**I am so sorry, but I have found that while I have all these brilliant ideas for novel-length stories, they just aren't working for me…**

**I really am sorry! But, I am just disappointing myself and no doubt you guys if I continue.**

**~Karli**

**P.S. I have decided to that because I do enjoy writing to a degree, I will continue to do so. However, it is likely to remain in drabble form with maybe a few full length one-shots here and there. Like I said previously, please PM me. **


End file.
